Opúsculo
by Kappuchu09
Summary: Há muitos anos decidi escrever um livro sobre mim, mas então você apareceu e eu percebi que um livro não bastaria, pois você me dividiu no antes e no depois de você. O que me restaram foram apenas pequenos folhetins, onde o protagonista era você e não eu.


_Disclaimer: Gundam Wings e seus personagens pertencem à Koichi Tokita_

**Cap. Único: Opúsculo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

Há muitos anos atrás me veio em mente escrever um livro, não um livro qualquer, seria um livro sobre minha vida. Minha auto-biografia, contando tudo o que se passou comigo desde o momento em que nasci há quarenta e cinco anos atrás, até os dias presentes. E só Deus sabe quantas vezes eu já comecei e quantas mais eu já desisti. Nunca sabia como começar e para ser sincero nem mesmo agora eu o sei.

É difícil você escrever sobre si mesmo, a discrição tende sempre a ser falaciosa, mentirosa, enganosa. É a natureza humana, tendemos a ocultar nossos erros e exibir nossas qualidades, por mais supérfulas que sejam. Pois bem, foi com essa conclusão tão simples que eu entendi uma coisa. Algo simples, e ao mesmo tempo surpreendente: Eu não podia escrever um livro da minha vida, eu não poderia narrar meus feitos, porque... Porque tudo o que eu já tenha feito, e tudo o que eu vier a fazer, foi por ele, eu querendo ou não admitir, tudo sempre envolveu e sempre envolverá ele.

Os cristãos marcam seus calendários com o Antes de Cristo e o Depois de Cristo, por ele ser o messias, o salvador. A minha vida, a minha linha do tempo funciona da mesma forma, ela é divida pelo Antes de Chang Wufei e o Depois de Chang Wufei.

Céus, essa frase soou tão romanscesca e idiota, mas como eu poderia dizer isso de outra forma? Não sei, meu cérebro trabalha a mil por hora e pensa em várias variações para essa mesma frase, mas nenhuma delas consegue dar o mesmo sentido que a escrita anteriormente, porque ela é verdadeira. Ela é a pura verdade. E a verdade tende a incomodar. Bem, ela me incomodava antes.

Sem delongas, vamos a história. Não posso dizer que fui um homem bondoso, de caráter exíminio, um mártir, aquele que ajudou velhinhas a atravessarem a rua, muito menos o bom cidadão que devolve a carteira cheia de dinheiro, quando alguém a perde. Na realidade, eu sempre fui o inverso disso, apesar de que, através dos anos eu adquiri algumas dessas características. Características essas que são do Chang. O que eu quero dizer com isso? Bem, eu quero dizer que eu fui reeducado por ele, eu fui recriado segundo conceitos que para mim eram infames, mas não se enganem, a minha essência, aquilo que faz de mim o que eu sou, permanece, até porque se fosse diferente Chang já não estaria comigo.

Enfim, como eu dizia, nunca fui o melhor dos homens, nem o pior. Eu apenas fui alguém. Eu trabalhava – e ainda trabalho – para a mafia. Um trabalho perigoso? Sim. Um trabalho incerto? Sim. Um trabalho cheio de inimigos e nenhum amigo? Com certeza, sim. Mas se não fosse por ele nada do que me aconteceu seria possível.

Não vou ficar aqui relatando missões e seus sucessos e fracassos, por isso, se estiver lendo com o intuito de descobrir como é a vida de um subalterno dos mafiosos, bem... Pare de ler agora mesmo, pois não é isso que encontrará aqui. Voltando, como eu dizia, não vou ficar relatando isso, apenas vou dizer que eu gostava de fazer o que fazia, gostava de receber os elogios quando tudo dava certo, e acreditem sempre dava, até que _Ele _apareceu.

Chang Wufei, um marido exemplar, um cidadão exemplar, um homem exemplar, um _policial _exemplar. Óh sim, isso mesmo que vocês leram. Um policial. O mais honesto e cumpridor das leis policial que eu já vi em toda a minha vida.

Naquele dia havia uma missão, como qualquer outra. Eu havia planejado tudo nos mais mínimos detalhes, não havia como nada dar errado, estava tudo preparado. Era só entrar na casa, matar o inimigo do meu chefe e cair fora. Tão fácil, tão simples. Brincadeira de criança. Claro, era isso que eu pensava até ter um chinês me encurralando em um beco sem saída.

Um belo chinês, de cabelos negros e levemente longos, presos em uma trança, - me lembrou imediatamente a idade média - e com seus penetrantes olhos negros. Estava ofegante, era óbvio, havia me perseguido por mais de três quarteirões, o que eu devia admitir, era impressionante. A maioria dos policiais normalmente desistem no primeiro quarteirão. Me lembro até hoje das palavras dele.

- Você está preso.

Deus, quando eu ouvi aquilo eu ri, e pude presenciar de camarote os olhos de Chang se estreitarem. Por que eu ri? Bem, em mais de cinco anos fazendo aquele trabalho, eu nunca fui pego, mas isso não quer dizer que já não tivesse passado por situações semelhantes. Eu sou um estrategista, e humildemente, um dos melhores. Meu cérebro simplesmente encontra soluções quando os problemas vêm até mim e foi isso que ocorreu naquele dia.

Havia uma lata de lixo fechada encostada em um muro, não precisa ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar o que eu fiz: Pulei sobre ela, me impulssionei e pulei o muro, e o idiota nem armado estava. Enquanto eu corria para longe, do outro lado do muro, estava atento, esperando os chingamentos, os urros, mas nada. Não ouvi nada. O bastardo era tão perfeito que nem mesmo palavrões dizia. Isso me irritou. Não gosto de gente perfeita, porque _eu _sou perfeito, não queria concorrentes, ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava.

O fato é que: Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi Chang, mas não a última. Ele se tornou uma pedra no meu sapato, onde eu fosse, não importava que parte do país, não importava em qual missão eu estivesse, ele sempre vinha atrás, sempre me perseguindo, sempre tentando me capturar, e era sempre a mesma coisa, ele dizia "Você está preso" e eu dizia "Melhor sorte na próxima vez" e ele não respondia, simplesmente não se alterava, quem visse diria que ele não se importava. Mas eu sabia, sabia que se importava. Porque missão após missão em que ele tentava me pegar, sempre havia mais afinco, mais ânsia.

E foi nessa ânsia que eu comecei a odiá-lo. No inicio fora engraçado vê-lo sempre se frustrar ao não conseguir me pegar, depois... Depois deixou de ser engraçado, ele deixou de ser uma pedra e se tornou toda uma montanha no meu caminho. Eu devia eliminá-lo, ou no máximo, ferí-lo muito profundamente. E qual melhor forma de fazê-lo do que atacando sua família?

Em uma noite, que eu sabia era dia de patrulha dele, eu invadi sua casa, estuprei sua mulher grávida e logo após a matei. Meses de planejamento, meses planejando como desarmar as dezenas de sistemas de segurança, meses planejando o dia exato em que ela estaria em casa e em menos de uma hora tudo estava acabado. Sei que foi algo baixo de se fazer, a coitada não tinha culpa que o marido estivesse no meu caminho, muito menos a pobre criatura em seu útero, mas não consigo me arrepender. Se não fosse sua morte, minha vida não seria o que é hoje, não vou ser hipócrita negando isto.

Quando Chang chegou em casa, apenas encontrou o corpo desfalecido da mulher sobre o tapete e um pequeno bilhete.

"Melhor sorte da próxima vez" fora tudo o que eu escrevi, mas era o suficiente para ele saber com quem estava lidando. Depois desse dia, eu esperava a melancolia, eu esperava a alienação. O chinês havia perdido a mulher e como se isso já não bastasse o filho também, devia estar confinado, deprimido, devia estar querendo se suicidar, mas não. O bastardo estava me perseguindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, claro. Com uma pequena diferença, dessa vez ele ia com mais ânsia e com real ódio.

E foi com tanto ódio acumulado que o bastardo conseguiu o que nenhum colega seu havia conseguido: Me prendeu. Não vou contar os detalhes, mas posso dizer que o dia da minha prisão foi o dia em que eu descobri que minhas estrátegias podiam ser superadas.

Deus, como eu odiava Chang Wufei. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu queria acreditar na época.

A prisão não foi agradável, mas também não foi completamente inútil. Fiz contatos, conheci pessoas que mais para a frente me seriam úteis, não queiram saber como, mas foram. Assim como não contei sobre meu dia-a-dia na mafia, não contarei sobre minha estadia na prisão. Apenas direi que era sujo, desumano, mas que me dispôs de um incrível tempo para que eu pudesse planejar a mais bela e histórica vingança dos últimos quatro séculos.

Contudo, o dia que realmente importava em meio a toda essa porcaria foi o dia da minha saída. Confesso que pensava que ninguém estivesse me esperando, afinal, mafiosos não te comprimentam gentilmente depois de você ter falhado e sido preso, eu teria sorte se me perdoassem com apenas algumas sessões de tortura, a questão é: Eu podia esperar qualquer coisa quando saisse da prisão exceto o que eu vi.

Chang Wufei estava escorado em seu carro negro, em frente a prisão, me esperando. Exato, me esperando. Nós nunca fomos de muita conversa, de muitos modais, afinal, criminosos e policiais não precisam ser gentis um com o outro. Mas mesmo apesar disso, Chang abriu a porta do passageiro e caminhou até o outro lado, se sentando no banco em frente ao volante.

Eu poderia ter virado as costas e ignorado tudo isso? Sim. Eu poderia ter ignorado a carona? Sim. Eu poderia ter ignorado o sol de rachar e ir a pé? Sim. Eu poderia ter ignorado Wufei? Não. Chang nunca foi um homem de se ignorar, pelo menos não por pessoas espertas. E hoje eu admito: Eu não fui esperto ao substimá-lo. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- O que você quer? – questionei assim que o chinês deu o arranque no carro. Os bancos eram confortáveis, o ar condicionado era relaxante, ahh tantos luxos quase ofuscados pela cruel prisão.

- Depende, o que você tem a me oferecer? – perguntou ele sem desviar os olhos da estrada, na tranquilidade de alguém que estaria levando seu amigo para um passeio e não o assassino de sua esposa e filho.

- Depende do que você quer que eu ofereça.

- Nem tudo o que eu quero você pode me oferecer.

- Tente. – arrisquei com um meio sorriso de lado. Wufei era inteligente, eu sabia que ele queria alguma coisa, era só uma questão de jogo de palavras. Como eu havia sentido falta disso, falta de poder conversar com alguém no mesmo nível intelectual.

- Talvez não goste de arriscar.

- Não parece.

- Aparências enganam.

- Nem sempre. – o carro parou em um semáforo e o chinês virou o rosto e me olhou diretamente. Aquela, foi a primeira vez em que em me perdi em seu profundo olhar, a primeira, mas não a última.

- Você matou minha esposa. – não era um pergunta.

- Sim. – respondi simplesmente.

- Você matou minha esposa grávida.

- Sim. – respondi novamente àquela afirmação.

- Você é um lixo.

- E por que você se dá ao trabalho de sujar seu carro com lixo? – perguntei olhando nos seus olhos, no mesmo instante em que o semáforo abriu e Chang direcionou sua atenção ao trânsito novamente.

- Talvez porque, lixos merecem ser recliclados. – foi tudo o que ele respondeu, e eu confesso, não compreendi onde ele queria chegar. – O departamento de narcóticos está com problemas.

- E?

- Pediram ajuda ao meu departamento.

- E onde eu entro nisso tudo?

- Você irá me ajudar.

- Espere, deixe-me ver se eu entendi: Eu irei trabalhar para o governo?

Chang sorriu.

- Não achou estranho ser libertado tão rápido?

- Estava contando com meu incrível charme.

- Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso.

- E sou.

- Bem, é por isso que está aqui agora. Ou ajuda, ou volta para a prisão com sua pena aumentada.

- Terei de trabalhar com você?

- Serei seu supervisor.

- Eu não sei se...

- Não se preocupe, é um caso sigiloso. Informações não vazarão. – eu admito que nesse momento arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas – O que? Realmente acha que eu não sei nada sobre a mafia? – o carro parou em frente a um enorme edifício. – E então? Sim ou não?

- Sim. – respondi com certeza, para logo depois me arrepender.

Eu não tinha nenhuma saída, tinha de aceitar ajudar a polícia, mas... Trabalhar com Chang Wufei? Isso seria um problema. E bem, realmente foi.

Aqueles dias passaram devagar, ou eu estava preso dentro de uma sala atrás de um amontoado de papéis, ou na cena do crime. Eu não fugiria, não era idiota, mas tinha vontade. Chang era a pessoa mais irritante que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida.

Wufei era estranho, diferente, raro, bizarro. E tantos outros adjetivos. Ele era completamente metódico, correto, queria fazer as coisas da forma correta, da forma que é ensinada às crianças em escolas. Mas... De um segundo ao outro tudo mudava. Todo o metodismo se esvaia e restava apenas um esboço, algo inacabado.

Chang era a prova de que o ying e o yang existem. Por um lado o bom, o honesto, o estrategista. Do outro, o mal, o currupto, o impulssivo, o ardiloso. Quando menos se esperava, ele fazia algo que ninguém poderia imaginar, muitas vezes era irreconhecível e era por isso que o chinês me chamava tanta atenção, e ainda chama. Essa instabilidade, essa volatilidade... Era fantástica, era assunto para uma tese, para um estudo científico.

Um desafio constante.

E eu gosto de desafios, eles são instigantes, interessantes... Excitante. Sim, isso mesmo que você leu: Excitante. Como? Bem, é simples. Tudo começou como qualquer... Óh, esqueçam. Não há como eu dizer 'como qualquer', porque tudo começou com a palavra _inesperado_.

**0o0o0o0**

_Primeiro mês..._

- Hey Chang, você está com o dossie dezoito? – a resposta do chinês veio em forma de um aglomerado de papeis voando em minha direção. Claro eu os peguei. – Educado.

- Mais do que você com certeza.

- Idiota.

- Igualmente.

- Já disseram que você é insuportável quando não dorme? – questionei girando os olhos. Realmente, quase duas noites sem dormir por culpa daquele caso, estava tornando Wufei mais irritante do que de costume.

- Já.

- Sério? E quem foi o coitado?

- Minha esposa. – e ele olhou nos meus olhos, diretamente nos meus olhos, me perfurando com aquele olhar enigmático. Eu? Bem, eu apenas me calei.

- Olha, eu...

- Não diga que se arrepende, porque eu sei que é mentira. – me interrompeu levando a xícara com café ao encontro da boca.

- Não ia dizer isso, não sou tão hipócrita assim.

- Se você diz...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sabe, por mais que eu estude o comportamento de centenas de criminosos, por mais que eu os entenda, há certas coisas inintendíveis.

- Como por exemplo?

- Como por exemplo, estuprar e depois matar uma mulher grávida. – os olhos se estreitaram, porém não desviaram do meus. Nunca.

- Certas coisas não podem ser explicadas. – dei de ombro. Será que eu deveria dizer que mulheres grávidas dão muito tesão? Não... acho melhor não.

- Imaginei que fosse me responder isso.

- Hn...

- Ele ia se chamar Kenshi. – comentou mais para si do que para mim.

- Como?

- Meu filho.

- Kenshi? Por causa do seu avô?

- Como sabe sobre meu avo? – eu apenas lhe sorri e Chang girou os olhos – Esqueça – disse em um suspiro e ergueu-se da cadeira. – Quer café?

- Depende, você vai colocar algum veneno?

- Acho que não, talvez algo para impotência sexual, mas veneno não.

- Err... Esqueça. – e com essa resposta ele saiu da sala com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Chang continuava a ser um mistério para mim, e para sempre o seria.

**0o0o0o0**

_Segundo mês..._

- Saia da minha frente.

- Perdão?

- Cai fora, desaparece.

- Eu adoraria, mas se você não se lembra, eu tenho uma pena a cumprir. – respondi áspero. Quem ele pensava que era para falar comigo daquela forma?

- E eu adoraria que você se esquecesse de respirar, bastardo.

- Qual o seu problema?

- NENHUM!

- Nenhum? Tem certeza?

- O que quer insinuar?

- Não sei, talvez porque tenha vidas inocentes morrendo e você não pode fazer nada? – comentei irônico

- Cale-se.

- Ui, acho que dói ouvir a verdade, não é? O Santo Chang, o defensor dos inocentes, o mártir japonês o... – não pude completar a frase, pois o chinês saltou sobre mim e me derrubou no chão.

Foi então que começamos uma guerra interminável, onde qualquer ataque valia: Chutes, socos, pontapés, etc. Só depois de vários minutos e a intervenção de no mínimo quatro policiais é que nos separamos efetivamente. Essa foi a primeira vez que partímos para a agressão física, até então, eram apenas palavras, apenas estratégias. Não, eu não estou reclamando.

- Pensa que eu não sei o que está tentando fazer?

- Não, não sei. Conte-me óh grande Chang Wufei, o que eu estou tentando fazer? – eu e ele nos debatíamos tentando nos libertar dos policiais, mas era inútil.

- Você não está nem ao menos usando dois por cento do seu intelecto, acha que eu caio nessa? O grande estrategista da mafia japonesa não conseguindo prever um passo a frente?

- Quer saber Chang? Vá a merda, você e toda essa sua auto-compaixão. – gritei, gritei pela primeira vez desde que havia sido solto e estava imensamente feliz por isso. - E Sim, você está certo. Não estou me esforçando nem sequer dois por cento e nem você. Por isso, se quiser acabar com essa porra de uma vez é melhor começar a trabalhar, porque eu não vou fazer isso sozinho.- finalmente, tudo que estava engasgado a quase um mês foi dito, me sinto mais leve agora - E ah, só para te avisar: Sua mulher gritava como uma putinha, enquanto eu fudia ela. – sem mais palavras eu saí da sala deixando um estático e irritado Chang para trás e quatro policiais de olhos arregalados.

Creio que também foi a primeira vez que os policiais viram Chang sair do controle. Interessante...

**0o0o0o0**

_Terceiro mês..._

- Estamos quase lá. – afirmou Chang sem tirar os olhos dos papéis. Depois de ter dito tudo o que eu havia dito, o chinês entrou em si e começou a _realmente _levar a sério aquele caso, parando com seus comentário em relação a esposa e filho e bem, eu comecei a fazer o mesmo. – Temos todos os cães, só falta o chefe e conseguiremos resolver isso.

- Sim... Você me chamava de cão também? – questionei arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não, você não.

- Me sinto especial.

- E com toda a razão.

- Explique-se.

- Você era escorregadio como sabão, sabíamos das sua existência, mas nunca alcançavamos te capturar, pelo menos não por tempo o suficiente para descobrirmos o seu chefe. – esbocei um meio sorriso.

- Até você aparecer.

- Exato – um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios finos do chinês – Você foi minha maior vitória, ao mesmo tempo meu maior fracasso.

- Tendo a gerar esse tipo de sentimento nas pessoas.

- Não só esses... – ele disse em um sussurro mais para si do que para outros, porém eu ouvi.

- Não? Quais outros?

- Não lhe interessa. – meus olhos cansados de tanto ler dossiês poderiam estar me enganando, mas a face pálida do chinês estava se tornando levemente rubra... Apenas sorri.

- Isso fere meus sentimentos.

- Ótimo. – o moreno apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira e respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos. – O que eu não daria por um drink.

- Um milhão de dólares?

- Talvez, se eu tivesse tudo isso.

- Hn...

- Que tal um drink depois do expediente?

- Como? – admito, eu estava preparado para todo o tipo de situação bizarra, mas não aquela. Chang Wufei, o homem que me odeia e que eu odeio me convidando para um drink? Como se fôssemos velhos amigos? ... O que eu tinha a perder?

- Esqueça.

- Aceito. Depois do expediente. – e ambos esboçamos discretos meio sorrisos.

Sei que vocês ávidos leitores devem estar loucos para saber: O que aconteceu depois, não é? Pois bem, não vejo razões para contar detalhadamente, porém é importante que vocês saibam: Transamos.

Como? Bem, como todos os seres humanos transam, claro... Quando os parceiros são homens.

Fomos beber, ao princípio eram apenas dois drinks, dois dos quais duplicaram e triplicaram e... E quando fomos ver estávamos tão bêbados que nem mesmo nossos nomes sabíamos. Chang, tinha como dever me levar para casa todo o final de expediente. Aquele dia não foi diferente dos outros, aos trancos e barrancos, que apenas bêbados sabem, eu cheguei em casa com ele. Era nesse momento que eu deveria me despedir e ir vomitar no banheiro, mas bem, não foi isso que aconteceu.

Não sei até hoje explicar o porque, mas... Nos beijamos uma vez, depois duas, depois três e antes que fôssemos perceber já estávamos sobre uma mesa, tendo um dos melhores amassos da minha vida.

Claro, vocês devem estar pensando: Isso é culpa da bebida, mas... Como todas as outras vezes que se sucederam poderiam ter sido culpa da bebida?

Se tornou uma rotina em nossas vidas, durante o dia trabalhávamos e nos odiávamos, durante a noite enchiamos a cara e fudiamos sem culpa.

Aquele mês foi agitado, agitado e muito revelador. E não, não estou reclamando.

**0o0o0o0**

_Quarto mês..._

E tudo o que é bom termina, quer dizer, eu não acredito que estou pensando nisso. No início eu odiava Chang Wufei por ser tão malditamente perfeito, agora eu o odeio por ter o traseiro mais pegável já visto.

O fato é: Apesar das nossas estranhas bebedeiras, nós concluímos o caso e agora, estamos um de frente para o outro depois de uma tórrida sessão de sexo. Há tempos que a desculpa 'estávamos bêbados' foi descartada, claro, em uma aceitação muda. Mas isso não importa, o que importa são os olhos negros e puxados dele olhando para uma parede ao invés de mim. Narcisista? Com muito orgulho, obrigado.

Suspirei e me ergui da cama, não precisava ficar mais tempo ali como um idiota para saber o que estava se passando pela mente do policial: Ele estava aliviado de não ter mais que me suportar, assim como estava irritado por não termos mais desculpas para as nossas bebedeiras e consequentemente para nossas transas – devo acrescentar – fenomenais.

- Treize!

- Uhn? – sem desviar minha atenção, comecei a fechar o botão da minha calça e subir a cremalheira, enquanto via pelo canto de olho o corpo esculpido de Wufei largado sobre a cama. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos no teto.

- Isso tudo é muito insano.

- O que? Querermos foder? Nem tanto, tinha muita tensão entre nós, normal. – respondi como quem não quer nada, enquanto abotoava minha camisa, botão por botão, lentamente.

- Sim, você está certo. Mas não estava me referindo a isso.

- Ao o que então? A trabalharmos juntos?

- Não. – não sei quando, nem como, mas antes que eu percebesse algo, Chang estava na minha frente arrumando o colarinho da minha camisa, com seus grandes e rasgados olhos negros fixos nos meus – É insano eu querer continuar com isso.

Ele me beijou. Eu correspondi. E antes mesmo de minhas roupas esquentassem no meu corpo, elas já estavam jogadas no chão novamente.

Já disse como eu odeio Chang Wufei? Não? Mentira, já disse sim. E acreditem, cada dia o odeio mais e mais.

**0o0o0o0**

_Quinto Mês..._

Tem pessoas que dizem que escondido é melhor, e bem, elas estão certas. Mas... Até que ponto o escondido é certo? No nosso caso nunca seria certo, contudo _sempre_ seria melhor.

Nunca poderíamos ficar juntos e eu... Bem, eu estava resignado a tudo, eu e Chang. Haviam passado cinco meses desde que eu fui obrigado a trabalhar para ele, e dois meses desde que começamos essa doentia relação de sexo selvagem, porém as coisas mudaram.

Mudaram como? Bem, no início era sexo, puro sexo. Transávamos com força e ímpeto, queríamos descarregar toda a tensão acumulada entre nós, depois transávamos por uma estranha necessidade, depois... Depois tentamos ficar longe e em menos de duas semanas estávamos nos encontrando novamente e por fim... Por fim as transas não eram mais só transas. Antes conversávamos depois do orgasmo, mais tarde antes e depois e por fim despensávamos a transa e aproveitávamos a companhia um do outro.

Apavorante? Sim, com certeza apavorante, porém reconfortante. E por mais que eu negasse, eu devia concordar com um fato: Eu já não era mais nada sem Wufei e eu tenho certeza, ele também não era nada sem mim. Ou pelo menos é nisso que eu gosto de pensar.

Depois de resolvermos o caso do departamento de narcóticos eu fui liberado e realmente solto nas ruas, o que eu fiz? O que todo ex-capacho de mafiosos faz: Fui correndo pedindo abrigo novamente, e consegui. Claro, depois de alguns arranhões e roxos nada que não pudesse ser curado pelos beijos de Chang. Sim, eu sei. Deprimentemente romântico, mas eu não estou reclamando, é exatamente pelo contrário.

- Como conseguiu isso? – questionou o chinês, enquanto passava um óleo aromático nas minhas costas.

- Hn... Tropecei e cai. – comentei relaxado.

- Realmente acha que essa desculpa vai colar comigo? – ele apertou um dos meus músculos doloridos com mais ímpeto, me fazendo dar um pequeno gemido de dor mesclado a prazer.

- Não.

- Ótimo, por favor, a verdade.

- Você já deve saber qual é.

- Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não queira ouvir da sua boca.

- Voltei para a máfia.

- É isso que eu chamo de masoquismo.

- Não é masoquismo, é bom senso. Eu sempre trabalhei nisso, eu sou bom nisso. O melhor, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei.

- O que você vai fazer quando te mandarem me capturar?

- Farei o que eu sempre fiz. – e selamos o assunto com um beijo.

Contudo, quando aconteceu ele não agiu da forma que havia dito. Ele me deixou escapar, me deu cobertura e me olhou de canto de olho, eu sabia que estava bravo, bravo por ter de manchar sua honestidade ajudando alguém como eu, mas...

Mas essa não foi a primeira vez nem a última que coisas como essas vieram se repetindo. Ele sempre era designado para os casos que me envolviam – o que me fazia pensar se não era por alguma petição especial de Chang – e sempre me dava cobertura, sempre me ajudava a dar o fora antes de ser visto por outros, muitas vezes atrasando o próprio esquadrão de polícia para isso.

Chang havia se transformado por mim e eu não deveria gostar disso, mas... Ele também me transformou, me tornou diferente ao que eu era, me fazia ser honesto, pelo menos fora do meu 'trabalho'. Nós mudamos e eu não estou saudoso com o antes.

**0o0o0o0**

_Vinte anos depois..._

E cá estamos nós, em um salto na linha do tempo da minha vida. Um salto de vinte anos. No princípio pensei em contar alguns casos ao decorrer dessa minha estranha vida, mas isso só chatearia vocês leitores, por isso... Por isso, basta-lhes saberem que até hoje eu e Chang estamos juntos, que até hoje eu ainda sou o mafioso malvado e ele o policial bondoso. Basta-lhes saberem que eu não me arrependo de nada.

Mesmo quando eu tenho de fingir uma mentira, fingir ir para um lugar que não é mais minha casa, fingir que não vejo os meus colegas me seguindo para terem certeza de onde e para quem eu iria, mesmo quando eu tenho de esperar horas até eles desistirem e finalmente poder ir para minha real casa.

Mesmo quando eu tenha de esperar Chang fazer a mesma coisa e se encontrar comigo na nossa casa, no nosso ninho. No lugar onde ninguém poderá nos encontrar, em um pedaço de campo no limite entre cidades. Mas tudo vale apena, vale apena quando eu vejo um meio sorriso se desenhar nos lábios dele ao me ver sentado no sofá, tendo como companhia uma lareira e dois copos de vinho.

Você... Você Chang Wufei, teimoso, feroz, volátil, completamente indomável, e intempestuoso, me mudou. Você definiu o antes e o depois de Treize Kushrenada, aquele que se achava o melhor estrategista, a perfeição, até você entrar na vida dele – na_ minha_ vida – e provar que eu realmente era perfeito, mas apenas quando _você _estava do meu lado.

É por isso que eu escrevo esse livro, esse pequeno livro dividido em pequenos folhetins. Porque você me dividiu, você me separou, você me definiu. Você criou um pequeno grande opúsculo do homem que eu fora um dia.

Tenho apenas uma coisa para lhe dizer, Wufei: Te odeio, mas ainda assim te amo mais. Te amo por ter me feito te odiar.

**0o0o0o0**

Treize fechou o notebook e recostou-se contra a cadeira, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Treize, o jantar está pronto. – chamou Chang se apoiando no batente da porta aberta.

- Hn, estou indo. – disse ele erguendo-se de sua cadeira e indo em direção a porta, abraçando Chang e depositando um suave beijo na base de seu pescoço.

- O que estava fazendo? – o chinês rodeoou a cintura do amante e aproximou ambos os corpos.

- Nada.

- Treize.

- Sério. – o estrategista sorriu alegre.

- Tudo bem, finjo que acredito. Só espero que não esteja escrevendo aquele tal livro sobre nós sem meu consentimento. – o chinês se afastou do parceiro e virou o corpo, dando leves passos até a cozinha, sendo acompanhado de perto pelo outro.

- Não sei o que você tem contra livros.

- Não tenho nada contra livros, tenho problemas com você escrevendo um livro.

- Mas...

- Sabe que temos que nos manter em sigilo.

- Eu sei, mas eu posso mudar os nomes...

- Podem associar as histórias a nós, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei – suspirou - Mas eu quero. – acrescentou depois de um tempo.

- Mesmo sabendo todos os contras e os inexistentes prós? – o chinês arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim. – disse decisivo, fazendo o outro homem suspirar.

- Me mostre depois, que eu corrijo seus erros gramaticais.

- Hey! Eu não tenho 'erros gramaticais' – respondeu rindo.

- Não imagine, quer que eu te lembre as fenomenais pérolas dos últimos vinte anos?

- Não tenho pérolas!

- Não? E aquela em que...

- Óh, okay, okay. Desisto. Depois eu te mostro.

Ambos os homens sorriram e foram comer seus jantares. Fosse o que fosse, seja o que seja, estavam juntos e isso era tudo o que importava. Para sempre.

Fim

**0o0o0o0**


End file.
